


Diabolical Stuck

by Call_Me_Skylar



Series: Diabolical Stuck Archives [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Content, Big Gay Love Story, F/F, F/M, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Plot Twist, bad stuff, basically fluff, good stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Skylar/pseuds/Call_Me_Skylar
Summary: Jake English is a maid at the Imperial Palace of Emperor Caliborn. Dirk Strider is a prized concubine of Caliborn. Will their liking for one another create difficulty for one another?





	1. Die from Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Every Part has 5 chapters.  
> Idk how many parts this will be.

Jake: Go to Sleep and Stop Worrying. 

As you lay in your bed tossing and turning, you continue to think about your encounter with Lord Strider.  
His hair was so soft...not to mention the smoothness of his skin…..  
You bury your head in your pillow. The servants quarters weren't as nice as the main floor rooms, but there was a room for every three servant.  
You bunkmates included a girl named Jane Crocker and a displeasing Karkat Vantas, a prized messenger/spy and a local servant.  
You fiddle with a small ring that had fallen off Lord Strider’s head piece. It was eloquently beautiful, probably worth a fortune.  
Of course you didn't mean to steal it, you put it in your pocket and was going to return it but forgot.  
The reds and golds blended nicely and the blue gemstone in the center gave it its pop.  
You admire it for awhile and soon fell asleep, the ring clenched tightly in your hands.  
“Goodnight Milord.” you whisper. 

The next morning was excruciating. Roxy woke you all up at 5 o'clock in the morning.  
Jane was already dressed and freshly cleaned when you awoke, Karkat was nowhere to be found.  
“I bet Karkat is on a new mission, I hear that this one is top secret.” Jane explained staring at Karkat's ruffled up bed.  
You wanted to ask more but then realized, everyone was a servant who knows practically nothing.  
“Rise and shine Jake, Lord Strider wakes up in 30 minutes.” Roxy poked her head through the open doorway, only this wasn't Roxy, her hair was straighter, and she wore a thin band around her hair.  
“Hi Rose.” Jane waved smiling. Rose nodded and turned her attention back to you.  
“Roxy is with Empress Calliope if you're wondering, she has a lot to do rather than babysit a lost puppy.” Rose snapped and walked away.  
“Did someone try and ruin her blueprints? I bet it was Jaspers, that cat gets into everything. Or...was it because I switched her bath salts with actual salt?” Jane ponders about this for a few seconds.  
You had to admit, Jane was pretty cute when she was thinking. You turn away from her and slip on your sandals, preparing for the day and quickly eating a breakfast of rice and eggs.  
You had around 10 minutes before Lord Strider awoke when you arrived at his door. Rose warned you he is a delicate sleeper and any noise will immediately awake him.  
You waited for exactly 5:30 to knock on his door, wondering what does a prized consort do so early in the morning.  
“Milord?” you whisper and began walking closer to him.  
Once you were at the side of his futon you reached out to gently shake him when an arm shot out from beneath the sheets and grabbed your wrist yanking you down.  
In a blur you were on your back with two golden eyes staring down at you.  
Your wrists were pinned next to your head.  
The sun suddenly shot rays of light into the room through the thin door revealing a handsome face.  
The first thing you noticed was the ears poking out from beneath his wild hair. Then his eyes...then the puzzled look etched on his face.  
It was Lord Strider…  
“Good morning Jake.” He muttered. His fangs were barely visible when he spoke. Was he going to kill you?  
Then all too quickly Lord Strider leaned down a gently pressed his lips upon yours.  
Your cheeks burned as you gave into the kiss. Your entire body soon felt incredibly limp...your eyes closed, and soon everything went completely blank.


	2. Face The Truth

Dirk: Ah Shoot

Honestly you didn't feel like tugging Jake all the way down the to the basement so you basically just left him where he was.   
He'll wake in a few minutes...hopefully.   
The spell was just a simple sleeping spell, to erase small memories and make them believe it was all a dream.   
You didn't feel comfortable with anyone seeing your true form besides Roxy and Dave.   
Speaking of Dave he was supposed to arrive at dawn...where is he at?   
It was well passed 6 when a knock at your door caused you to jump.   
“Enter.” You say preparing for a servant to bring you food when a shorter version of you bursts through the door.   
“this place reeks” Dave Strider looked around the room and paused on the still sleeping Jake.   
“who the f is that?” he demanded.   
“A passed out servant.” You replied calmly.   
“whoa, youre a consort of the emperor and you have resorted to…” he pointed to Jake.   
“It's not like that.” You sighed. Though you wished it was.   
“it looks like it.” Dave shrugged.   
“Come here and give your big bro a hug.” You open your arms. Dave furrowed his brow, “Hell no! Get away from me get away…” You wrapped both arms around the fidgety teen and squeezed tightly.   
You felt Dave's resistance give in. “You love it.” You said. Dave huffed in annoyance.   
“get off me” He said. You refused...until he almost kneed you in the balls.  
You snicker, “So, how’s…big bro?” you ask. Dave shrugged, “still an aggravating douche”  
“The farm doing okay?” You continued.   
“why do you care?” Dave retorted. You flinched.  
“you left remember?” he growled.   
You never realized how hurt Dave looked...how distraught he was about you leaving like you did.   
“I still want to know.” You replied unable to think of things to say. Dave rolled his eyes, “it doesnt matter its not going to bring you back.”   
You open your mouth to respond when Jake murmured something and sat up rubbing his eyes, giving you a change to place your illusions on.   
“Ahem...where am I?” Jake looked around and stopped at the sight of you and Dave.   
He squinted and put his glasses back on, then blushed and immediately stood.   
“I'm so sorry...forgive me.” Jake bowed. Dave rolled his eyes again and snorted, “your mess not mine sorry bro” he noted and walked out. Leaving you lost for words.   
“Pardon my intrusion but what happened?” Jake asked. You turned to him, “You simply passed out when you came to wake me. I would call more servants but that would’ve caused suspicions.” You say and made you way to your mirror.   
“Well, just because you're tired doesn't excuse you from your duty.” You said flatly. Jake bowed again and hesitantly walked over to you, as if he was afraid you might eat him. You wouldn't considering you had a soft spot for living creatures.   
He quietly combed your hair and tried to spike it with your careful instructions. He was much more calmer than yesterday, and gentler.   
“I'm missing a ring...do you happen to know where it is?” You ask observing the numerous rings on the stand. It didn't matter though, you were just curious.   
Jake shook his head. Taking that as a no you didn't press into the matter because again you had numerous amounts of them.   
After he was finished doing a surprisingly good job he bowed and said he was going to get food.   
The room felt a bit emptier when he left...which made you feel lonely.   
Focus Strider...focus.   
What the hell were you even doing?


	3. It's Been A Long Day

Jake: Die A Slow and Painful by Humiliation

You flop down on your futon that night, emotionally and physically exhausted.   
Jane was writing in Japanese on thin sheets of rice paper. She smiled when you entered.   
“Good evening.” She said. The light of the candle lighting up her face as if her smile hadn't already.   
“Diddo.” you sigh and rolled to your back staring at the ceiling.   
“Have you ever met Lord Strider?” You asked randomly.   
Jane was silent for a moment before saying, “A couple times when Roxy…” She trailed off, “A couple times.” she concluded.   
“What do you think of him?” You sat up and hugged your legs resting your cheek on your knees.   
“He seems very serious.” Jane answered evenly. Serious?   
“I don't think he likes me.” You sighed.   
“He's a very powerful person, he doesn't like a lot of people.” Jane explained, “I wouldn't worry about it, the least he could do have the Emperor execute you.” She froze as soon as the words left her mouth.   
“Good to know.” You layed back down.   
Jane rolled up the papers and placed then in a wooden box.   
“What are those for?” You asked, staring at the box with curiosity.   
Jane slid the box under her bed and smiled, “They're for my family. I never see them, so I write letters. Of course they've never gotten sent. I'm saving up a few coins to mail them though.” She turned to you, pain lacing her large sea blue eyes. You instantly feel guilty and open your mouth to speak, “I'm so sorry.” you say.   
“It's nothing.” She climbed into her bedding. “Do you have any family?” She asked.   
“I did have a grandmother, but she passed away when I was young. I grew up mostly by myself on an island, I moved here as soon I was old enough to buy a ticket.” You explain.   
“That's even sadder than my story!” Jane exclaimed and walked over to your bed and attempted to hug you.   
“It's alright Jane…” You blinked rapidly, mostly shocked at the physical interaction of another person.   
“Sorry.” Jane chuckled and let go of you. You rub the back of your neck, “It's fine."   
“Well we should get to bed.” Jane said blushing and looking away.   
“Yeah, big day tomorrow.” You replied.   
The door burst open causing Jane to help in surprise. A scrawny messy haired boy walked it.   
“THE HELL YOU LOOKING AT CROCKER?” He snapped. Jane huffed in anger and walked to her futon and layed down, her arms crossed and back facing everyone.   
“Hey, that was rude.” You object. Karkat turned to you and smirked, “YOU MUST BE ENGLISH, THE BOY WHO CAUGHT THE EYES OF LITTLE DIRKY.” He said.   
Clenching your fists you spat out, “His name is Lord Strider.” You growl.   
"PATHETIC." He snapped.   
"Look who's talking." You retort. No one offends Lord Strider like that...  
“I'D BE CAREFUL OF WHAT YOU SAY, IT'S MY WORD AGAINST YOURS, AND WE ALL KNOW HOW THAT WOULD END.” Karkat sweetly grinned.   
Unable to look at him, you stormed out, ignoring Jane's warning call.   
You had to get out you had to escape. You had to...where were you?   
The place was unfamiliar.   
The dim light of the moon did little to light up the hallway.   
Lost, confused, and incredibly tired, you wander the halls searching for any signs of familiarity.   
“Jake? What are you doing here?”


	4. Late Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be short, so the next one will be long. Sorry

Jake: Act Cool…

You whirled around to find of course the plot inconvenience standing in front of you.   
Dirk looked like he just got done wrestling a tiger...you take a step forward and he took a step back.   
“Hey, are you…” He cut you off.   
“Answer the question English.” He snapped. You flinched, was he ok?   
“I got lost.” You admitted. He just growled, “Get back to the servants chambers before someone else sees you. I'm sure they won't be as nice to you when they see a new servant aimlessly walking the halls.” He ordered.   
The tone startled you for a moment. You notice that his face was bleeding. “Milord, you are bleeding.” you protest.   
Lord Strider blinked as if he hadn't noticed, “I'm fine.” he shrugged it off.   
The gnash was 4 inches long and had to be pretty deep. In a small panic you reach for his hand, “I'm sorry but I looks pretty bad, least have it bandaged and…” Lord Strider ripped away from your grasp and glared down on you.   
“I shall not repeat myself, return to your quarters. I. Am. Fine.” he punched the last words. You flinched again but obliged and walked past him.   
You continue to feel him staring at you before you turned the hallway.


	5. Time To Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. Here it is

Dirk: You Are An Idiot

Surely noted.  
You healed your wounds with a small bit of magic and looked in the mirror at your sleep deprived face.  
Caliborn is merciless. No warning, no mercy, no pleasure, just pain.  
He is your Emperor.  
He is YOUR Emperor.  
You slam your fist into the mirror sending a wave of glass exploding from impact, a few shards lodged themselves in your knuckles but you hardly noticed.  
Pain ricocheted through your bones causing you to gasp.  
You are a concubine.  
You are HIS concubine.  
Sworn to serve the Emperor in any or every way necessary. You spat at the thought. You left everything behind because of this offer, your bros, your life. Everything.  
Jake.  
The thought suddenly rushed into your thoughts. How badly you treated him. Here he is worried about you...actually worried about you and you shove him away. 

Nice going Strider. 

Shut it. Shut it off.  
The demon howled with laughter, You're pathetic. It mustered. Hal, you called it Hal, a reincarnation of your demon embedded into your mind. 

You'll make it up to him..

Why? 

You honestly didn't know why you cared so much, Roxy was probably your only friend minus the guards and a few servants.  
Isn't Caliborn your friend?  
You snorted, it seems you were more fuck buddies then friends…

I'm hungry. 

Noted. 

Dirk, you know what happens when I get hungry. 

Was now a good time for that? You resisted its overpowering aura. Hal was strong, but you were taught by Bro to handle it.  
Bro.  
Why is all of a sudden you cared about everyone in your God ridden life? Are you dying? Or as Roxy would've said, on your man period? You snorted.  
Back to Bro.  
He was older, smarter, stronger and much more capable of controlling his inner demon than you.  
Perhaps even Dave could control it better...no he probably couldn't. If you knew Dave, you would know he was born with a minor defect. He can't use fox magic.  
Bro taught him with a sword. He is probably more useful with human weapons than magic anyways. 

Dirk...I'm hungry. 

Hal repeated. Right it was a warning crescent, he...you needed food.  
God how you hated the taste of raw blood, but you knew it was the only thing to satisfy the demon.  
You closed your eyes and shifted, which wasn't hard. Scents and noises seem to grow louder and stronger as the world got taller around you.  
Your complete fox form was barely 3 feet tall. Three tails grew out of your ass, at full power you could summon 9, but you were depleted no thanks to Caliborn of energy and magic. 

Eat. Eat. Eat. 

You sniffed the air..rats...you were NOT eating rats in the kitchen. Rabbits at least, maybe a squirrel. 

I don't care what you eat as long as that energy goes to me. 

Hal pushed against your barriers and you barked in pain and outrage. Right, fox’s don't cuss.  
You slipped out into the night, feeling the world expand larger beneath your paws. Magic rippled the air. Focus Dirk.  
You launched yourself into a sprint, knowing you had limited time in this form before it becomes your only form.  
After a few precious minutes you find rabbit not 2 yards ahead. Sending out a wave of foxfire you jumped for it, the rabbit was too confused by the flame it didn't even realize before you sank your teeth into its neck, tasting the blood and cringing at it. 

EAT. 

Against your will you devoured the prey, feeling the energy surge through bones. The blood leaking down your throat. 

Happy? 

Yes, thank you. 

Good grief. You shifted back into a human, bare naked, and walked back to your room, not caring who saw or who questioned.  
Hal kept quiet for the rest of the night as you bathed and healed yourself.  
Gazing up at the ceiling you realized how much you hated it here.  
Being caged up in a castle, abused, tormented, all for the sake of a ruthless emperor who doesn't deserve the crown he was given.  
You kept these thoughts as you fell asleep that night, dreaming of what could've been and what it is.


	6. Are you a dog??? I do not think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know short chapter again, but hey, I have an outline of this story...it wont be a bomb like Carry me Home
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully.

Jake: You Are Worthless

Depression sucks.   
You sat laying on your back staring up at the spiderweb of cracks in the ceiling. You had just finished your rounds, and Rose said you should take the rest of the day off until Lord Strider requests your presence. But that was doggodiggity doubtful, because he doesn’t like you now.   
Why???????????????  
Jane returned a few hours after, covered from head to toe in dripping water and reeking of fish. You had the audacity to ask what was wrong, and she smiled softly as Jane would do and said, “I had a small accident.” Before she left again.   
You refused to even look at Karkat, who laid with his back to you. You fiddled with the ribbon and bell accessory from Lord Strider.   
“Hey Jake. Lord Strider requests your presence.” Rose knocked gently on the door, she leaned her weight on the frame and crossed her arms. Karkat stirred but didn't move.   
You sit up, “What does he need me to do?” You asked. Rose shrugged, “It's not my place to ask such a request Jake.” She explained and waited for you to move.   
“You should've taken a bath, you reek.” Rose noted. You grumbled something under your breath.   
“Too late now, but I will give word to the lord that you smell of sweat.” Rose sighed and led you down the familiar hall you had memorized.   
Lord Strider was sitting on a stool, his blindfold a shade of deep gold, which matched his kimono.   
“Uh, close the door on your way out Rose.” He said. You looked down and bowed, keeping your head lowered.   
“I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior a fortnight ago.” He turned to look at you...well you thought he did...since you couldn't really see his eyes.   
That.   
That was what he wanted to say.   
After four nights and five days, he now realized he was being rude? Rage built up inside of you.   
“Well, if that is all then i’ll be on my way then. I accept your apology Lord Strider.” you spat out harshly and turned away, fuming with this...cold...anger...you didn't understand, he forgives you...and now you're being rude.   
He outranks you in every aspect, you are a lowly servant, and he is a lord.   
You turn to leave when he reaches out his hand. “No...wait…” he called out.   
You freeze.   
“Stay.”


	7. Please Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn't comprehend the amount of emotions flooding your body, it was as if the world had been shattered beneath your feet. 
> 
> Just what was he thinking???

Jake: Ummmmmmm

What…  
Lord Strider turned a shade of red mahogany.   
“Pardon me milord, but what?” Jake asked stunned more than anything.   
The lord regained his composure and cleared his throat, “Nevermind.” The flustered lord looked away embarrassed. You tried...and failed...to hold back laughing.   
“Quit laughing, it’s not funny.”   
You didn't.  
"I said stop!" His tone hardened, as his face was a beautiful bright crimson.   
You paused, smiling awkwardly.   
Shit, did you offend him?   
Lord Strider coughed to break the silent, "It is late, if you are caught, that would dent my reputation, since I own you." He said as if it was the most casual innocent thing to say.   
Since I own you.  
It was your turn to blush at his words. It was true, the only reason you were in this castle was because Lord Strider wanted you to be. He could have you executed with a snap of his fingers!   
"I'm sorry, I do not know what you mean." You stammered, shifting your weight from one foot to the other.   
Lord Strider made a buttered noise in this throat, a mixture of a snort and a sigh of irritation. You look down.   
"I mean, you are staying here tonight, until you can leave without drawing suspicion." Lord Strider's voice was soft, but his authoritative tone slipped out. You bowed respectively.   
It felt like only a quarter of an hour when the silence of the room broke.   
The room was lit by a simple lantern near the couch standing near a bookcase.   
Lord Strider was reading a book in kanji, a language you could speak, but not read. He was seated on one side of the cushioned couch, his kimono changed into sleeping garments, it revealed his heavily muscular and sculpted chest.   
You couldn't help but admire the smoothness of his tight skin. The calmness of the lord's face. Though you couldn't keep staring at his eyes, a light shade of blue~green. It did NOT suite him.   
It was a new change from his eyes always being covered with a blindfold. And it was good to see he was not blind.   
"You're staring at me." Lord Strider looked up at him from his book.   
"Ah! I'm so sorry!" You forced yourself to advert your eyes away from him.   
You heard the lord close his book with a swift motion and found yourself pinned on the couch, the lord staring down at you, his eyes, the clash of colors...almost glowing.   
"Are you attracted to me, Jake English?" The way the lord said your name, tauntingly...accusingly, yet beyond that, the sensual tone of it smacked you upside the head. You needed to get out of this situation...and fast.   
When you didn't answer, couldn't answer, the lord backed away, almost like a fox slipping back into the shadows. His eyes pinned you down with obvious dominance. You couldn't breathe.   
"We...s-should...get some sleep...milord." You manage to force out with the slurred and muffled squeaks of your own voice.   
"Hmm, yes we should." The lord stood and walked away from you, allowing you to release your breath.   
"Here." Something soft and thin was dropped on your chest.  
A blanket….  
"Should you make a move on me tonight English, I will have you executed." The tone, although calm hit you like icy barbs.   
What kind of monster does he think I am?   
You fell asleep somehow, with a sense of comfort with the lord across the room. His presence lifted any sort of danger that was for sure.  
Maybe he was right…  
Just maybe.


	8. If You Wish Me To Kneel, You Will Have To Break My Knees...

Dirk: Visit Caliborn...Again. 

What did you think was going to happen? You have ignored Caliborn's offers, his dinners, and avoided him at all cost. Of course the King would retaliate against you.   
Though Caliborn was quite a big fan of games, and once you entered there is no going back.   
So you embraced it. His brutal punishment. His beatings have gotten less and less constant. Of course you barely got away with just a slap on the wrist.  
There was the aftermath of it too, you had to deal with not only the constant ache of your body, but the coddling and swooning Caliborn enjoys.   
You were the King's prized concubine, a lord, and a prized man in the kingdom. At first, you hadn't thought of Caliborn's "supposed love for you" because that was the least of your worries.   
Family came before everything.   
Had you really betrayed your family? All of your funds are directed as told by servants, to the Striders back home. Could they be lying?   
A gentle stroke of Caliborn's hand on one of your ears. You jerk back, have in disgust, and have in shock.   
"IT IS SuCH A PITY YOu HAVE TO HIDE THESE PRETTY EARS OF YOuRS." Caliborn said. You turned to face him.   
He was of course without his mask, hiding the brutality of an Oni in his youth and simply to hide his identity.   
His face starch white almost matching the sheets they lay sprawled in. Well, he layed sprawled in, you were half way on the futon, and have on the floor. You would choose the floor any day than in the arms of the King.   
"You know why." You retort wanting so badly to stand and walk out. Unfazed by your...discreetness you may face with the castle staff or by onlookers.   
"BECAuSE DEMONS ARE FEARED IN THESE LANDS." Caliborn said matter of factly. You grit your teeth.   
"HOW IS THAT...ENGLISH BOY?" The king changed the subject and your face paled.   
"He has done nothing of suspicion." You say flatly. It was the truth, besides that one night, English did a fair job of cleaning his robes and doing his hair…  
"RuMORS CLAIM HE SHARES YOuR BED AT NIGHT WHEN YOu CLAIM YOu ARE BUSY…" Caliborn trailed off but his intention was clear and hard as a rock.   
This fucktard!   
"Those rumors...are false." You say, two can play this game.   
You felt Caliborn stiffen beside you.   
Then…  
"MY PRIZED CONCuBINE, SHARING A BED WITH A LOWLY SERVANT…." Caliborn chuckled.   
"Is something the matter?" you ask in the most calmest voice you could muster. You felt vile deep in your throat.   
"I DO NOT LIKE SHARING." The kings voice was cold. And unmoving.   
You sat up and grabbed a white bathing robe from a chair, wrapping it around yourself loosely.   
"Believe the rumors of a lowly servant. Haven't you taken a big liking in your messenger? Why don't you waste your time on him?" A blatant insult, which caused Caliborn to chuckle.   
"REMEMBER BOY, YOu STILL BELONG TO ME, AND ME ALONE. YOuR LOYALTIES BE WITH YOuR KING." Caliborn stood, and waved his hand, excusing you. You bow ever so slightly and walked out slamming the door behind you shut.


	9. The Garden

Dirk: Calm Yourself Strider

It was Roxy who came and dressed you. Her gentle hands shaking, something was on her mind.  
You knew Roxy had no attraction towards him. She had no attraction towards any males in the castle.  
She was set on the Empress, Caliborn's sister Calliope. You respected her bravery. But the king hardly cared about his sibling.  
Her eyes to the floor, Roxy tied a few small golden bells in your hair which was mildly uncomfortable.  
She poked one of the bells smiling at the jingle it made. You did not see the humor in it. Adorned in face paint and lavish silks, Roxy clapped her hands in delight as she made the final adjustments to your attire.  
"Don't you look pretty." She mused. You said nothing, feeling the weight of the ornaments.  
Caliborn was throwing a garden party, having lords from small countries meet up and have fun in the royal courtyard before business was to be dealt. And of course, you had to be there.  
You thought about bringing Jake along as your assistant, but Caliborn would only scorn at that. You asked Roxy, but she was already Calliope's personal servant, so she was out of the question.  
So, you settled on the soft speaking Jane. Jake would be tending to the garden itself, making it look presentable alongside Aradia, and Nepeta.  
You stand and walked out, the bells making an awful lot of noise that any movement could be heard a mile away.  
Roxy was also similarly dressed, a light pink and blue kimono, her hair circled and in a small bun, the decor wasn't as extravagant as yours, a simple strand of pearls and a bright cherry blossom. She looked really beautiful, and you could tell she was excited.  
You tried to make the best of the midday party, sipping on apple sake. Your infamous blindfold now in pace, and your ears in hiding. The illusion would take a lot out of him if he was going to do this all day long.  
Jane made small conversations with him, but he hardly paid any attention. His eyes were on Jake, his outfit a simple light green kimono, a tray of desserts in his hands. He was a servant offering snacks to the people who crowded the labyrinth of nearly cut heaves and flower bushes.  
Roxy and Calliope were laughing together. That is always a good sign, to see Roxy laughing. Jane was staring at them, the picture clear on her face. She missed Roxy.  
You remembered the day they broke up, Roxy a broken mess, and Jane as bright and cheerful as she was, was silent, and collected, hiding her emotions deep within her as if that would help.  
"Would you like some desserts?" Jane asked him calmly, tearing her gaze off the laughing couple across the yard.  
You shrugged, "A slice of pumpkin bread never hurt." Pumpkins, imported from a far away land, where exiles lived free. Though the squash was in fact grown by exiles, it was a rare and delicious if cooked right.  
Jane stood and walked over to Jake, who followed her towards you. You expected Jane to just take a plate and hand it to you, not bring the entire tray over.  
"The Lord wishes for a slice of pumpkin bread." Jane announced. The yard was full of commotions you almost had to raise your voice just so you can speak.  
You saw Jake bow, his hair shifting at the moment. He looked so adorable.  
Jake handed Jane a plate who placed it on the small bench table beside you. With a way of your hand, Jake was dismissed. Shame. You wanted him to stay.  
After your desert, Jane went to dispose of the plate. The bread was soft and freshly baked. Perhaps Jane made them herself. One hobby Jane enjoyed, was baking, mostly cake, but she made pies and breads as well.  
Then you heard it. Your kitsune ears picked up sounds normal people did not. The sound of a bowstring being drawn back. A sniper? You rise to your feet scanning the building rooftops, too far.  
You looked at the balconies, nothing. Where was it coming from?  
"Milord? Are you alright?" Jake asked walking towards him.  
You whirled around. Someone was going to be shot!  
Then...you heard it. The woosh of the arrow being released. You tensed, you couldn't see where it was coming from, all you could do was shout, "WATCH OUT!" before the arrow reached its target.


	10. I Didn't Know, I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be heartwrenching and terribly sad, I do have a reason for it. It's for the main climax of this story and I promise you, it will get better. 
> 
>  
> 
> Here are some cakes for all of you🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰

Jake: There Is Nothing You Can Do

 

Roxy screamed first, then the entire yard burst into an uproar.   
The arrow had hit its target, right in the heart...of the Empress.   
As she collapsed, Roxy had tried to keep her on her feet falling with her to her knees. Tears were falling down her face as she yanked the arrow out of Calliopes chest and chucked it aside.   
Jane ran over to them, sliding to her knees and placing her arms on the Empress's chest. She was going to do CPR.  
Roxy was still crying, in shock and horror. Lord Strider was still scanning to area, looking for any snipers. There was none. They were simply invisible as if they were never there.   
The Emperor walked over to his sister, his mask showed no sign of emotion, he just knelt at Calliope's head, and bowed his head in respect. Jane was forcefully shoved aside by Roxy who ripped off the Empress's mask, revealing the young face of Calliope. Her white hair spilled across the grass, her eyes half closed, never to be able to see again, a single tear leaked out of her lifeless eyes.   
Roxy screamed.   
It was filled with sheer heartbreak, pain, and suffering. It was a scream only made when you lose a loved one.   
You saw Lord Strider walk over to Roxy and place a gentle hand over her shoulder.   
Everyone stared in shock as the Emperor had the Empress's body taken away. Lord Strider struggling to hold Roxy's thrashing body as guards placed the dead queen on a cot, and walked away.   
You wanted to say something, wanted to move. But your body was frozen in place. You could feel the pain in the air.   
Then you saw Lord Strider twitch, and release Roxy, who fell to her knees again still crying.   
It all happened so fast, Lord Strider lunging forward tackling the Emperor to the ground as another arrow slammed into the rock statue behind them.   
Lord Strider was on his feet in an instant. His lips taut and in a thin line. He looked paler than usual. Many of the lords clapped his back, for saving the Emperor.   
The party was cancelled after that, the amount of guards in the castle tripled. You had no idea the castle had that many of guards.   
The atmosphere was dark and almost scared. You returned to your duties, the Emperor demanded that every servant was never to go alone someone had to accompany them. A guard, or another servant it did not matter. No one was to enter or leave the castle, so many of the lords were trapped there.   
You worked with Aradia, finding her very talkative. She loved nature, and exploring new places, much like yourself.   
You attended Lord Strider's personal affairs, while Aradia cleaned the room and clothing. Teamwork...yay.   
The lord had dismissed Roxy from duties for a couple of days, to recover. She took it harder than the Emperor had, which was surprising since he was Calliope's brother as well as husband.   
The lord also had remained silent. No saying any words to him besides simple commands, clean this, bring me this, take this and so forth.   
You had never met the Empress, but she was kind, according to Jane when he had asked. She was smart, and kind.   
Jane mourned because Roxy mourned. That's what you figured out. Their forbidden and forgotten love still displayed on Jane's face, her tears.   
You tried to cheer the lord up, bringing him sweets and telling him funny stories. It didn't work, or seem to even faze him, the lord kept a straight solemn face the entire time, not speaking a word to him.   
So, you stopped trying, you did what he asked and then left.   
Nothing more or less than that.


	11. From Now On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry, here is some fluff for your wounds.

Dirk: Punch Caliborn in the Face. 

You did. And oh boy did it feel good, "I shouldn't have saved you from that arrow, I should've left you to die alongside...the empress." You forced out.   
Caliborn chuckled, wiping the blood from his cut lip, "I ALWAYS THOuGHT YOuR PuNCHES WERE WEAK. TuRNS OuT I WAS WRONG." was all the king had said.  
"Fuck off." You gritted your teeth. Damn. He barely even flinched.   
"YOu REALLY NEED TO STOP PITYING SERVANTS." Caliborn murmured.   
"Is that what you think I'm doing? I know you planned this Caliborn." You exclaim, you anger was out of control, steam rose from your clenched fists, any minute and he was going to explode with foxfire.   
"I SIMPLY DID WHAT WAS FuCKING NECESSARY." Caliborn growled. You must've hit the truth. It made your already flipped stomach, clench with horror.  
"You make me sick Caliborn." You spat at him.   
Caliborn tilted his head and smirked, "YET YOu SuBMIT TO ME EVERY TIME." He crooned.   
You had enough, this was going to go nowhere. Pivoting your heel you stormed out slamming the door behind you.   
You needed to find Roxy...or Jake, someone who could calm you down.   
Jake was bringing clean sheets to your room when you returned. He refused to meet your eye.  
You opened your mouth to speak but found no words to say.  
The sun had splashed the room in gold. You stared at awe when Jake passed through light, his skin turning a brilliant shade of creamed coffee.   
"You are staring at me, milord." Jake shifted uncomfortably. You blink out of your trance.   
"Sorry." You averted your gaze.   
Jake nodded and was about to leave when you grabbed his forearm, whirling him around and without even knowing...hugged him.   
You feel Jake drop the empty basket and freeze, surprised at the touch.   
It was when Jake started to hug you back did you realize you were crying.   
Shit...your illusions….fuck it.   
You felt them vanish like ripples of water. Jake took a step back nearly gasping at your appearance. Golden eyes and cream colored ears, the mark of the fox displayed on your chest.   
"You're a kitsune?" Jake forced out, eyes wide. He was taking it much better than you had expected. You locked eyes with him.  
"No more illusions," you took one step forward towards him. He didn't move.   
"No more tricks," another step.   
"Just me…" You closed the distance between you and Jake, realizing just how beautiful he was.   
"Mil-" You cut Jake off by gently, ever so carefully brushed your lips on his.   
"You need to stop calling me that." You whispered. Jake blinked up at you, he was only a few inches shorter you, "I…" he trailed off.   
"From now on, call me Dirk." It felt weird saying your own name, you have been so used to being called milord or something else.   
Jake's silence made you want to scream.   
You opened your mouth again to say something only to be cut off as Jake grabbed your cheeks with his hands and pulled down in a deep passionate kiss you had no idea Jake was capable of.   
"I-I don't know what to say...about all of this." Jake managed after he pulled away, his hands still on your cheeks. They felt warm, soothing, he looked away flustered.   
You grasped his hands, squeezing them gently, "Then," you smiled softly, "Don't say anything at all."


	12. This is the End...not literally...but it seems like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE TURNING POINT OF EVERYTHING, IT KINDA GOES UP AND DOWNHILL FROM HERE. 
> 
>  
> 
> You have been warned.

Dirk: An Important Meeting

Jake had already redressed, laid out your robes and makeup and had left when you woke.  
You were disappointed that he didn't stay with you, but quite happy since...memories of last night had infiltrated your thoughts.  
You didn't go past passionately kissing, there nothing sexual or intimate than cuddles and small giggling.   
Still, you enjoyed it. Jake seemed to have as well. You liked the servant, more than a friend but...less than a partner.  
Caliborn had left you alone, no invites, no messages, no orders. It felt strange and relaxing. It meant no stress.  
You started to realize more servants in the halls besides just Jake, Jane and occasionally Roxy. Karkat was being more and more relevant, a girl named Vriska seemed to be scurrying through the vacancy like a spider crawling up its web. It creeped you out.  
You did your hair that day, a single bell and a green emerald pinned into your spiked hair. You put on your illusions then paused. Did you really want to do that? Jake already knows perhaps the castle staff know as well.  
You hid your ears. That was enough.  
Tying the string to your kimono you stepped out only to be greeted by Roxy, her face clean and fresh, hair neatly combed.  
"Caliborn wishes to see you." She said. It has only been a few days since Calliope's death. She was still in grief, but chose to shove it down. You hug her tightly and nodded, without any words separated from your room.  
Caliborn wasn't in his room, but his office. The last thing you wanted was to "entertain" him there. It made your stomach growl with disgust.  
"YOu SuRE TOOK YOuR TIME GETTING HERE." Caliborn didn't look up at you from where you stood.  
"What the hell do you want?" You snap. It was too soon to see his face again.  
"SIMPLY TO TELL YOu I'M REMARRYING." Caliborn finally met your gaze and your stomach plummeted.  
"What?"  
"YOu HEARD ME."  
"But, the Empress…" you trailed off.  
"I KNOW."  
"Who?" You demanded, clenching your hands into tight fists, you felt your nails dig into your skin and felt the warm sensation of pain explode from your palm. Blood dripped from your fingers.  
"THE RuLER OF OuR NEIGHBORING KINGDOM, OuR ONCE MORTAL ENEMY. THE CONDENCE." Caliborn made sure to let that sink in.  
All the color from your face drained, no. It was not possible, it couldn't be. Caliborn smirked, "ARE YOu THAT WORRIED THAT SHE MIGHT STEAL ME AWAY FROM YOu DIRK?" Caliborn stood and walked over to you, wrapping his arms around your frozen neck kissing you deeply, yet his words and embrace did not meet his cold eyes.  
He rested his forehead on your shoulder. You were half tempted to shove him off, to scream in his face, kill him even, but something told you to stay put. Common Sense, you needed to listen to that more often.  
"THE WEDDING IS IN A FEW MONTHS, PREPARATIONS WILL OF COuRSE START IMMEDIATELY." Caliborn said, he didn't move his arms away from your neck.  
"Are you going to kill me?" You ask, "After you are married, since your sister is dead, heirs can be made." The words felt sour in your mouth. Caliborn chuckled.  
"HAVEN'T YOu LEARNED? YOu ARE THE ONLY ONE I LOVE." You heard and felt the lie, Caliborn loved himself no one else, not even his own sister.  
Everything suddenly seemed to click into place, he did this on purpose, marrying the Condence gave him access to lands beyond his borders, ruling over half the entire continent. He planned the assassination because he needed an excuse to marry the Condense. You shoved him off your shoulders roughly, Caliborn staggered but remained standing.  
"So, all of this was for gaining more power?" You hissed.  
"BuT OF COuRSE." The emperor leaned on the edge of his desk, crossing his legs.  
"Then what? World domination?" You tried to grasp onto something to prevent him from losing control completely.  
"Boy, you really have no idea." Caliborn stood and made a circle around you.  
"I do have an idea, and I just said it." You snapped, fangs bared. Caliborn laughed, "I ALWAYS ADORED YOuR FANGS, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOu BITE MY SHOuLDER IN ORDER TO KEEP YOuRSELF FROM-" You cut Caliborn off with a heavy punch in the face, identical to the one you gave him the previous day.  
"I fucking hate you." You roared. With that you ignited his office in red and orange flames, Caliborn just sat there un-affected by it.  
"YOu REALLY NEED TO CONTROL YOuR ANGER." Caliborn said, as the fire died down. You snarl at him, your fox side making your words incoherent.  
"I hope you die, I hope you die alone and in misery, in the most painful way possible, I hope…" you couldn't finish your sentence as you choked on tears, tears from pain and sorrow.  
Caliborn just shrugged, "YOu CAN HOPE ALL YOu WANT DIRK, IT'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE ANYTHING."  
"Shut the fuck up!" You screamed at him and then ran out, out of the castle, passing guards, servants, lords. You didn't care you had no illusions on, you didn't care if they saw.  
You needed to get out, away...far away from there.  
You stopped, you couldn't leave Jake there alone with Caliborn, you couldn't leave Roxy, or Jane...or any of your servants. They wouldn't last under Caliborn's interrogations, he'll kill them, and it'd be your fault.  
With an agonizing cry, you turned around and headed back into the fire, fully aware of that was going to happen next.


	13. Breaking boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back   
> I kno this is short, but I promise to come up with a new chapter soon. Luv u all!!!

The Condense ===>

You are awfully bored out of your mind. Standing aboard one of your most prized ships, headed for the infamous city of your soon to be husband. It was a partnership rather than romantic infatuation. Politics you know?  
Keeping one hand on your trident and another on a glass of much needed wine, you order your servants to prepare for the arrival.  
Sighing heavily, the bell began to chime and you were forced to your feet, into a carriage and rode away on a human dirt path.  
How utterly pathetic. 


End file.
